


More Than Anything

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt by alisha_mendelsohnPairing: ReverseSnowSnowells Kisses prompt13."One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss "
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	More Than Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alisha_mendelsohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_mendelsohn/gifts).



> I do so adore my ReverseSnow, they'll always be the OG pairing that made me fall in love with Snowells and all of the wonderful variations that followed! :D
> 
> Here's a little "what might've been" AU. ;) If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

There were so many reasons why this was a bad idea that it would've taken all of Eobard's fingers to count them all. But, as it was, at the moment both of his hands were occupied with the woman sprawled across him on the sofa in his office.

Workplace romances were dicey under normal conditions and the years he'd spent living another man's life, with another man's face, and with an agenda that literally spanned hundreds of years made working conditions far from normal.

She was certainly on the rebound. The Particle Accelerator was only a few months away from being ready to activate, but her recent breakup with Ronnie now put that timetable in jeopardy if they weren't able to continue working efficiently together.

_See above point about workplace romances,_ he would've thought if sensation hadn't overcome sense by this point.

It was his concern for the crucial timing of his plan that had led him to invite her to stay after the others had left. Taking her out for a drink was too much like a date, going back to either of their places too much like a hook-up. But surely a drink and some conversation and no doubt a few tears and maybe a pat on the shoulder while in his office wouldn't do any harm…?

She had kissed him first. In retrospect, he should've anticipated it. She was vulnerable, needing to feel validated, needing to feel attractive, and it was easy to anticipate that she would seek comfort from someone she trusted. He should've had a plan in place -- he _always_ had a plan, after all -- something that would let him neatly swerve around this potential stumbling block, to reject her without making her feel rejected and thus potentially reducing her productivity even more.

Why didn't he have a plan?

The kiss was tentative, unsure if she was about to be rebuffed. _He_ was the one who pulled her to him, who sank his fingers into the soft warmth of her hair, who mutely encouraged her to escalate.

He was lonely. It had compromised him and he hadn't realized it until too late, until she curled herself into his lap and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him like he was everything, like he was all of time and space, every breath she had ever breathed and every beat her heart had ever hoped to beat.

_I need to stop this,_ he thought in faraway desperation. _This will needlessly complicate things._

Almost as if she had heard the thought, she suddenly broke the kiss, pulling back just far enough to ask, "Do you want to do this?"

His speed let his thoughts move more quickly than non-speedsters. He could see the exit her words offered. He could feign regret, set their relationship back to what it had been: professional, coolly friendly but distant. If handled delicately, he could get her past feeling awkward, keep her on task and his schedule intact.

But instead he drew her back, kissed her with all of the depth of loneliness in his soul. He didn't answer her with words but they were spoken unmistakably all the same.


End file.
